


Its your fault Hiccup

by Firerose17



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mental Torture, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: The dragonriders are killed by a trap set by Viggo Grimborn and Hiccup is the only survivor.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Its your fault Hiccup

,,Why are you angry with me Hiccup?, you started this." Hiccup flinched at Viggos amused words.A few weeks earlier he would have replied something sassy but now all the will to fight against Viggo was gone. A part of him even whispered that Viggo was right. He had started the war with Viggo and now his best friends and their dragons were dead because of it.

,, You know its a shame your riders wasted their lifes like this." Viggo countinued and every word was like a burning dagger stabbing into Hiccups heart.They had a perfect life on Berk and Hiccup took it from them _.,, No,Dagur had escaped we needed to find him."_ the still sane part of him said. _,,But you stayed at he edge after Dagur wasnt a threat anymore."_ the whisper in his head was almost a worse a Viggos words.

He tried to hide his inner conflict by glarring at Viggo who only seemed to get more amused.Viggo stept closer to him and said with a voice full of false pitty,,Hiccup your silence is hurting me!, You know I would have never done such a thing if you stopped fighting me."He put his hand on his cheek and Hiccup tried to move his head away.Hiccup decided that he needed to say something even if it was just too stop the whispers in his head. ,, No,this was all just a game to you even if we hadnt fought you,you would have still tried to get rid of us."Viggo laughed coldly and responded:,,It needs two people to play a game my dear."

Hiccup felt cold guilt wash over him. He rememered how obsessed he was with beating Viggo and how after every defeat he only got more desperat. _,, These defeats were a warning you should have left."_ The voice in his head got louder and Hiccup felt his eyes become watery. He hadnt listened to those warnings. He had flown into one trap after the other. His failure to outsmart Viggo had let five of the most important people in his life to suffer a painful death.He couldnt stopp his eyes from getting watery Viggo seemed to see those tears because he smiled again.

,,I must say Im dissapointed Hiccup I thought you learned from our previous battles.did you really think one of my hunters would just tell some random trader at the northern markets about a new weapons I build?"Viggo mocked and Hiccup could see in his eyes that he wanted him to break down.Hicccup didnt want to give him that satysfaction and tried to to stopp the tears. He wanted to stay strong but Viggos words made him remember.

He remembered flying into a canyon with his friends and he remembered their screams as crossbow bolts were shot at them from every side.He had tried to help them but he could only watch in horror as one after the other got shot down.Viggos hand whipping his tears away brought him back into reality.He tried to back away but he couldnt because he was chained up.,,Dont cry my dear remember your dragon is still alive."Viggos words made Hiccup feel a spark of hope which was soon replaced by fear.Hiccup growled:,, Where is he?!" Viggo smiled darkly and said:,, Ryker managed to sell him to a man I hope to work with in the future but I dont know what plans he has for him."This was the moment were Hiccup broke down. He couldnt stand it. He couldnt stand being in chains while his dragon was sold. Hadnt Viggo taken enough from him? Tears were streaming down his face while Viggo said:,, I think Ill let you rest now you have much to think about." Before he left he turned around and added:,,I hope your attitute is better when I return Hiccup."

Hiccup was reliefed he was gone because he couldnt stopp the sobbs any longer.He now was sure that the death of his friends was his fault and it killed him.

Images of their deaths flashed through his mind.

Fishlegs death had happened so fast that Hiccup didnt even realize it at first.One moment he had been flying next to him the next he was falling of meatlug with a crosbow bolt stuck in his side.Meatlug was killed a few seconds later as she tried to catch him.

Snotlout had died like a true viking hero.As soon as the attack had begun he tried to atack the hunters to stopp them. Unfortunetly one of them had managed to hit hookfanks wing and rider and dragon fell too their deaths.

Hiccup and the others had tried too keep themselves calm but soon screams of sorrow filled the air.

Astrids death hit him the most. It wasnt because he valued her more than his other friends. It was because she died to save him.A hunter had shot a crossbow bolt a his chest and Astrid blocked it.Her body hit the earth before he could react. He knew deep in his heart that she would be alive if it werent for him.

The twins who had loved to joke during battles were screaming in terror.Hiccup had been determend to save them and was ready to give his life for their escape but the twins wanted to stay and fight with him.At first everything had seemed to go surprisingly well because they put their entire rage over the death of their loved ones out on the hunters.Hiccup had dared to hope that he could save them but then Ruffs scream had ripped the world in half.Her shoulder had been pirced by a crosbow bolt and not even her dragon could save her.Tuffnut had met the same fate only 1 minute after her as a crossbow bolt hit Belch in the eye.

Hiccup had raced to the ground and was crying so much that he hadnt even noticed the sudden stopp of the attack.He now understood that this had been all a part of Viggos punishememt for him.The punishment for almost destroying his buissness.Hiccup had killed his friends because of his Viggo obssesseion.He screamed in sorrow and knew that his tears could propaply fill the entire Achepelago.Hiccup prayed to the goods that his friends forgave him and that Viggo would end his life soon.

Unfortunatly Viggo seemed to love his pain.He visited Hiccup every day and asked private things about the riders. Hiccup felt his depression grow wit every question. He just wanted it to end

,,What do you think your children with Astrid would have looked like"Viggo asked curiously and Hiccup flinched as if he had been punched.This was by far one of Viggos worst questions and it had the wished affect. Hiccup lowered his head and he felt a piece of his heart being ripped out.,, I..I dont know I never thought about it."He stammered hoping Viggo would stopp.

,, Oh come on Hiccup I thought you were more creative than this." Hiccup had been thinking abbou this in the past but there was no way he would tell it to Viggo.,, I think they would have been quite beautiful. a brown haired girl and a blond haired boy maybe?"A sobb escaped Hiccups lipps but he didnt try to hide it.He said in a shaking voice ,,I would have loved them." Viggo nodded in agreement and replied:,, Of course Im sure everyone on berk would have but I guess well never know."

Hiccup closed his eyes as if to block Viggos words bu they rang in his ears.

,,Speaking of berk do you think the berkians still love you after all that happened?"Hiccup had asked that question to himself so many times now and he still didnt knew the answer.,,Y..yes they do, they know that I did my best to protec.."Hiccup despreate answer that he wanted to believe so badly was cut of by Viggos cold laughter.,, My dear Hiccup would you love someonne that killed youre child even when he says he tried to protect it?" Hiccup slowly shook his head and felt new tears forming in his eyes.He had brought so much pain to Berk and he could never make up for it.He could never return even if he somehow escaped.He belonged nowhere and judging by Viggos smile he had guessed what he was thinking.

In that moment Hiccup realized that he was completly lost but maybe he deserved it.

He killed his friends after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this the first time I tried to write something really dark and I hope I got it right. Please let me know what you liked or dissliked about this story!


End file.
